Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation
Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation is a two part digital comic book adaptation of Captain America: The First Avenger. Plot Part 1 At the World Exposition of Tomorrow of 1942, Steve Rogers tries to get enlisted for the army again but is refused. Doctor Abraham Erskine, representing the Strategic Scientific Reserve and knowing about Rogers five attempts to enlist, gives Rogers a chance and sends him to an army base. At the base Dr. Erskine, throws a dummy grenade to a group of privates, Rogers, not knowing it was a dummy, throws himself on the grenade hoping to safe the others from the explosion of the grenade. With this test, Erskine hoped to prove to Colonel Chester Phillips that Rogers is the clear choice. Dr. Erskine decides to give Rogers a Super Soldier Serum that emplifies everything within a person and with the help and technology of Howard Stark, Steve Rogers turns into a superhuman. Immediately after the transformation, an explosion follows and Heinz Kruger a HYDRA Agent steals a few vials of the serum and kills Dr. Erskine. Kruger tries to escape with a submarine but Rogers swims after him and catches him. Kruger kills himself to escape interrogation. Colonel Phillips wants Rogers to go to Alamogordo for further research. But Senator Brandt convinces Rogers to serve his country by going on stage as a mascotte for the United States of America as Captain America. After a few other shows, Rogers has to perform in Italy near the front. Here he learns that his best friend Bucky Barnes is either killed or captured by HYDRA, together with other members of the 107th. With the help of Howard and a S.S.R. Agent Peggy Carter, he is dropped at a HYDRA base where the members of the 107th are imprisoned. He invades the base, rescues the soldiers and finds his best friend Bucky. The rescued prisoners take over the base and the leader of HYDRA, the Red Skull, decides to set the building on self destruct. The surviving prisoners, Bucky and Captain America return to the base of Colonel Phillips. Part 2 At the S.S.R. headquarters, Captain America shows locations of other HYDRA bases which he saw on a map during the rescue in Italy. Howard Stark upgrades Captain America his suit and hands him a shield made of Vibranium. Together with his friend Bucky and a few other soldiers rescued from the HYDRA base, Captain America forms a group called the Howling Commandos. They destroy multiple bases of HYDRA but unfortunately during a mission to capture Arnim Zola, a scientist and right hand of the Red Skull, Bucky falls from a high railway-bridge and is assumed to be dead. The rest of the commandos finish the mission and Zola is captured and questioned about the last hidden HYDRA base. Now knowing about the last base, the S.S.R. goes after the base and HYDRA's leader. However the Red Skull escapes by a plane called the Valkyrie, Captain America manages to board the plane during take off with the help of Phillips and Carter. Trying to defeat Captain America the Red Skull holds the Tesseract, the source of HYDRA's rise in power, but he cannot control it and dies. The Tesseract falls in the water, but the rest of the plane is full of explosives and its navigating system is locked and set to the east coast of America. Without any hope to stop the plane any other way Captain America steers the plane down to the Artic regions. Steve Rogers then wakes up in a recovery room. However the radio is broadcasting a live base ball match where Rogers was present at, when the game was actually played. Mistrusting the situation, Captain America breaks out and runs into the streets of Times Square, where Nick Fury explains the situation and reveals to Rogers that he has been asleep in the ice for almost 70 years. Appearances Characters *Steve Rogers/Captain America **Captain America (Fiction) *Bucky Barnes *Peggy Carter *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Dr. Abraham Erskine *Howard Stark *Arnim Zola *Colonel Chester Phillips *Dum Dum Dugan *Jim Morita *James Montgomery Falsworth *Gabe Jones *Jacques Dernier *Heinz Kruger *Senator Brandt *Gilmore Hodge *Nick Fury *S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Adolf Hitler (mentioned) **Adolf Hitler (Fiction) *Odin (carving) Locations *New York City, New York **Stark Expo **Strategic Scientific Reserve Brooklyn Facility **S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters **Times Square **Coney Island (mentioned) *Wheaton, New Jersey **Camp Lehigh *Buffalo, New York *Milwaukee, Wisconsin *Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *Chicago, Illinois *Austria **HYDRA Headquarters **Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility *London, England **Strategic Scientific Reserve Headquarters **Whip & Fiddle *Azzano, Italy *France ** (mentioned) *Belgium *Poland *Czechoslovakia *Alamogordo, New Mexico (mentioned) *Washington, D.C. (mentioned) *Washington (mentioned) *Switzerland (mentioned) *Germany (mentioned]] Events *World War II **Assassination of Abraham Erskine **Liberation of Allied Prisoners of War **Attack on HYDRA Headquarters **Battle in the Valkyrie *Captain America's USO Show Items *Captain America's Shield **Vibranium *Captain America's Uniform *Super Soldier Serum *Johann Schmidt's Prosthetic Mask *Vita-Ray Chamber **Vita Radiation *Infinity Stones **Tesseract ***Space Stone *HYDRA Cannon *Arnimhilation 99L Assault Weapon *HYDRA Pistol *Cyanide Capsule *Zip-line Gun Vehicles *Captain America's Motorcycle *Johann Schmidt's Coupe *Schnellzug EB912 *''Fieser Dorsch'' *''Valkyrie'' Sentient Species *Humans *Asgardians (mentioned) Creatures *Hugin and Munin (carving) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) Organizations *United States Armed Forces **170th Infantry Regiments *MI6 *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Howling Commandos *HYDRA *Star Spangled Singers *S.H.I.E.L.D. Trivia *The comic is featured in Captain America: The Winter Soldier Prelude and The Marvel Cinematic Universe: The Marvel Comics Omnibus. References External Links * *Issue 1 *Issue 2 Category:Comics Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Merchandise Category:MCU Red Stamp